


Worth It

by 0scarthegr0uch



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drowning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LIFESAVING, Max (Camp Camp) is precious, Mother Hen Neil, the campers are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0scarthegr0uch/pseuds/0scarthegr0uch
Summary: As soon as I learned Max couldn't swim my fanfic senses where tingling and I wanted to write something like this. I've also been craving fluff from the trio since they're all so pure and adorable. You guys know what's coming. I'm a sucker for drowning angst and mother hen Neil.Originally posted on Wattpad on July 5th





	1. Chapter 1

Deep, dark and cold. Max flailed his arms helplessly as he felt his body get pulled further and further away from the surface. He tried to scream for help, for anyone, even David. All he could see were the bubbles floating out of his mouth and breaking the surface. His heart was racing in terror as if it had already accepted his fate for him.

Max didn't have any time to be envious of those floating bubbles because as soon as he opened his mouth, his lungs filled up water. His body immediately tried to cough up the water and breathe in fresh air. Instead it took in the dirty water, the water all the other campers had pissed in only a few hours ago. His lungs burned like fire, turning his cries for help into screams of agony. 

Behind him, he heard a booming sound erupt from over the prominent ringing in his ears. Max's arms were gradually getting more and more tired. Every time he moved his arms, they would ache even more than they did the last time. Max didn't have the energy to freak out when black dots danced around the already dark lake. Another sound came from behind him, followed by another. 

Before he knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around his right arm, holding it still. Max felt his arm getting tugged as his body started to float further towards the surface. Another pair of arms hugged his other arm, pulling him up even faster. As more dots crowded around his vision he struggled to hold on to consciousness. Max fought to lift his head up to see the bright sun shining through the water, almost blinding him. Bubbles floated towards it as he continued coughing out the air he had left in his lungs. 

Max's mind barely registered his forehead breaking the surface of the water. People were shouting around him in panic, their voices fusing with the ringing in his ears. Max didn't have the energy to fight to the top as the world became darker. His head lolled forward as black consumed the world around him. 

Max heaved up water as it painfully went up to his throat, spluttering all over his chest. He gasped in every breath he could while taking in some water that he coughed up a few seconds later. Someone's hands were pressing against his chest, causing his body to spasm on the ground. That same person was breathing heavily, even hiccuping. The hot sun was beaming down on his face so hard he felt like it was being cooked. 

"Nikki, help me roll him over!" a whiny voice cried. 

Max was rolled on his side by two pairs of arms as he coughed up more water, or vomit. He couldn't tell which one it was. He propped himself up with his arm which shook underneath his weight. One pair of arms helped prop him up, taking the pressure of his arms, while another pair held up his head and rubbed circles on his back. 

"Neil? Is he okay?" 

Once Max was done coughing all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. His arm buckled, his body flopping to the ground. The arm rubbing circles in his back comforted him as if it were saying that it was going to be alright, which seemed to go against what his friends were thinking.

"Y-yeah," Neil muttered. "Of course he is. He's Max."

"'M fine," the boy forced out. 

Before he knew what was happening, Max was yanked off of the ground and into someone's embrace. Their breaths were jagged and pained as they sniffed. Whoever was hugging him buried their head into his neck as warm drops of water trickled onto him. The warmth of their body was comforting as he shivered against them. 

"Jesus Nikki, be careful!" Neil scolded, his voice slightly shaky. 

"I thought we were gonna lose you," Nikki croaked, her voice sounding small and weak. 

Max managed to wrap his heavy arms back around her, even when all he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't know why he would even bother moving when all he wanted to do was sleep. His tiredness was pulling him further down against the obligation of being there for his friends that was tugging him back up to reality. 

Nikki and Neil actually saved him, even after he was being an asshole to them all of camp. Another pair of arms wrapped around him tightly, as if they were afraid of letting go. He noticed that the other person was crying as well, but Neil had always been a little bitch so it wasn't a surprise. 

"Guys, I'm not dead," he whined. "You don't have to act like you're at a funeral or something!"

"W-well we th-thought you would be," Nikki managed to say through her sobs. She gave a sniff before squeezing Max tighter. 

Max pried his eyes open, welcoming in the bright sunlight that he swore could have blinded him. He could see Gwen in his peripheral vision sprinting from the counsellor's cabin towards the three kids with Nurf at his side. Nurf, the son of a bitch that pushed him in the lake in the first place when he threatened to tell David where his knife stash was. 

Looking around, he also saw Spacekid floating in the lake with a goofy smile on his face. He gave a thumbs-up to Max before waving at someone behind him, probably Gwen. 

"Kids, holy shit!" Gwen exclaimed. "Are you guys alright? Is anyone hurt?"

Before Max could actually say anything Nikki announced, "Max almost drowned."

Gwen's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. Nurf shifted uncomfortably. She knelt down to Max's level and cupped his face in her hands, putting them all over his face which Max didn't appreciate. 

"Shit you're freezing," Gwen muttered. "How long were you down there?"

"Enough for time for him to almost suffocate," Neil explained. "I had to give him CPR."

"Fucking sicko," Max whispered jokingly.

He knew there was no way that Neil would have enjoyed it, especially after Max had been in a dirty lake. There wasn't any way that Neil would shut up about how it paid off to actually listen to safety camp. Max and Nikki had been making fun of his note-taking for weeks just to piss him off. 

"Alright," said Gwen. "Let's get you three warmed up."

After the exchange, Gwen took the three to the cabin while Nurf stayed behind to fish Spacekid out of the water, at least that's what Max heard Nurf promise to the counsellor. The three huddled together, trying to get as much warmth as possible, or maybe that was just Max. 

After twenty minutes, the three campers had showered and were dressed in new, dry clothes. When Max stumbled out of the bathroom in his Camp Campbell shirt and sweatpants, Nikki and Neil were waiting for him, curled up in a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the TV. It was playing some of Gwen's dumb romance movies that Max was pretty sure had a werewolf in it somewhere. 

Nikki and Neil's faces lit up as soon as they laid eyes on their friend. A familiar bear was tucked under the blankets in between the two. On the coffee table in front of them were three cups with steam rising out of them. 

Max had to use every bit of energy he had left to trudge over to his friends on the couch. He was so exhausted that it was even a struggle to keep his eyes open. Reaching the couch wasn't the hardest thing he had to do that day by far but it felt like the most tedious chore ever. It was a struggle waking next to the lake, dragging his body to the counselor's cabin, keeping himself upright while having a shower and then he just had to walk into a couch. 

Once he curled into the blankets he felt as if he was being welcomed by all the clouds in the sky or was being embraced by a giant, fat cat. When Max grabbed onto Mr Honeynuts he immediately felt safe. He could see out of the corner of his eyes Nikki and Neil smiling at him. 

"_Achew_!" 

Max sniffled a little before sneezing again. Neil handed him a tissue box that Max gratefully took. It felt a little creepy when Nikki and Neil couldn't take their eyes off of him as he blew his nose. He could understand why they were watching him since he almost fucking died. 

They saved him. His friends, who he never did anything for, was mean to and took for granted, risked their lives to save him. Neil risked his almost non-existent social status to perform CPR on him, which Max actually didn't find that gross since he'd be dead without it. He was sure he was going to die and that no one was going to get him. 

The thought of death was always comforting to him. It wasn't like Max was going to be missed by anyone. All he did was take from everyone and bring everyone down. The drowning was just too painful, the way his lungs burned and every part of him was desperate for a breath. He never wanted to down again. 

The scariest part for Max was actually convincing himself that he was going to die. The thought of death was so daunting in that moment. His body and mind united to keep living, to survive through it. He didn't want to die. He wasn't thinking about his life and what it was worth, that he literally did nothing for no one and shouldn't have been born in the first place. If he didn't think his life was worth anything, why was he so scared to die? 

He knew in that moment that he didn't want to die. Max was looking forward to escaping his misery but in a new way. He couldn't end his life as a bitter ten-year-old who barely smiled and saw the world as a place full of dangerous people. Max wanted to be old enough to do what he wanted, to prove his parents wrong. He wanted control over his own life where he didn't have to rely on anyone or he would be surrounded by people who actually liked him. 

His friends took the effort to save him. They thought his life was worth living and that he was worth being in their lives. They wanted him in their lives and they made sure he stayed alive for them. The most confusing part was that he wasn't that surprised that they would do it and a part of him knew that he would have done the same for them. They liked having him around enough to risk their own lives. Max wasn't worth it but they thought he was. He owed his life to them. 

"Thank you guys," said Max. He didn't know what else to say and was surprised he didn't thank them until then. "I just- you guys are great and I don't know what I'd do without you guys here." He chuckled to himself slightly. "Probably drown."

"Any time buddy," Neil replied, lightly elbowing Max. 

"Yeah," Nikki chimed in, "it was really no problem. We got to swim in the lake again."

Neil's lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. "What made you think that you could take on Nurf by yourself?"

Max shrugged. "I dunno. He was just being a dick so I was being a dick back."

Neil and Nikki hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Why was Spacekid in the water?" asked Max. 

Nikki snickered to herself. "He tried to save you even though he had floaties on. When he started screaming about you being a mermaid we turned around and noticed that you weren't on the dock anymore."

"Why'd you save me," Max slurred tiredly, sinking into the pillows. Max was mindlessly watching the TV in front of them as the two main characters were flirting over fucking cheese balls. 

"You're our friend."  
"Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't offer anything," he murmured. 

"Yeah you do," said Nikki. "We like having you around."

"I know you don't really like this," Neil started, "but we are both older than you and have a certain responsibility to keep you safe. You're only ten and you still keep a teddy bear."

"Yeah! You're like the baby! A cute, swearing baby," Nikki added. 

"Okay! Out of fucking line you guys! I was the one who saved this goddamn camp multiple times and you have the audacity to call me a baby!" Max yelled. 

"Aww, he's mad," cooed Nikki. 

"Don't Nikki, or he'll sick Mr. Honeynuts on us! He'll rip us apart with his ear claws!" Neil laughed. 

"Shut the fuck-"

"Come on, let us take the piss out of you. We fucking saved your life!" 

Max huffed and folded his arms defensively. "You guys are assholes."

Neil and Nikki shared a content smirk when Max's body finally leaned against Neil after a long battle of keeping it upright. Even though he liked to act all tough, Neil knew that Max was only a sleepy kid that couldn't let go of his teddy bear. He looked so small on the couch and in the lake. He was so helpless, clinging to whatever support he could to survive. 

Neil of all people knew Max was a tough kid, mentally that was. His noodle arms couldn't even land a punch on Nurf, not like Neil could do any better. But Max had been through a lot or enough to make him curl up tightly into himself every night as he slept or second guess everyone's motivations. 

At that moment Max was different. He was letting himself be vulnerable in front of Neil and Nikki. His body relaxed onto Neil as he slept soundly with his bear, the ultimate sign of trust. He was willing to let Nikki play with his hair as he was drifting off, something he would never let anyone else do and David had the scratches to prove it. Max could have kept to himself and gone to his tent in solitude to rest. The fact that he was willing to warm up with his friends meant that maybe they were getting closer than ever before. A part of the new trust in him made his heart all warm inside, as cheesy as it sounded. 

Nikki forced her head upwards when it started to loll towards Max again. The whole day had been stressful on her as well, first having her idol almost being caught peeing in the lake then having to save her best friend. She didn't even hesitate to jump in the water to save him as soon as Spacekid and Nurf told them what had happened. She pulled Neil's arm, against his protests, and jumped in. 

Oh fuck, Neil protested. He was supposed to keep everyone safe but if Nikki had listened to him for a second Max may not have survived. He was losing consciousness even as they jumped in to save him. Neil hated the memory of panic when he and Nikki had to drag their friend to shore. The only way he had to make up for his almost fatal mistake was performing CPR. 

It wasn't fun touching his friend's lips when he had to give him air, not because the lake was dirty but because his friend's life was on the line. He and he alone was going to be responsible over whether Max survived, would need intense medical treatment or die. 

Max could have died and it would have been Neil's fault. The thought made his eyes sting and his throat get tighter. 

Where would they be without Nikki? She was the real hero who lead them all to survival. Hopefully, she was a big enough hero to never bring up Neil "kissing" Max. That was gross enough as it is. Yet again, he would rather kiss Max than Nikki. At least he didn't eat bugs. 

"Hey Neil," said Nikki tiredly. "You were pretty cool out there."

Neil felt his cheeks warm up. Someone actually thought what he did was cool?! Yet again, science was cool and no one appreciated it. 

"You were the one that leaped into action. Max wouldn't be here if you didn't jump in and drag me along."

"But he also wouldn't be here if you didn't give him a magic kiss."

Neil could have sworn his heart stopped for a second as his face grew hotter and hotter. 

"It wasn't a kiss, it was CPR," he snapped. "And it was not magic, it was _science_."

She yawned. "It was still cool though. Pretty brave."

"Cooler than Ered?" Neil teased. 

Nikki snuggled into Max's side, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest. 

"Maybe," she sighed, half asleep. 

Cool. Nikki thought he was cool. Maybe even cooler than Ered. Why did one of the best compliments that came his way also have to be on the day he almost witnessed his friend die?

But that didn't matter. At that moment, the three were content on a couch. They were safe and sound, neither one thinking that they could be in any form of danger. They didn't have anything to worry about. Max was okay, David didn't fuss over anything and everyone was too focused on fishing Spacekid out of the lake. Judging by the breeze outside, Neil wouldn't be surprised if it blew him to Spooky Island. 


	2. Extra ft Spacekid

Oh no! Nurf had pushed Max in the lake! Spacekid had always imagined saving someone's life and being a hero but he didn't know if he was up for the challenge. He had only started actually swimming that day and Gwen wasn't supervising. 

No, he had to be a hero. How else was he going to be an astronaut if he couldn't even save someone on his earth fleet? The air was clean and crisp and the sun was bright. It was almost like adventure and heroism was calling his name. Bubbles rose to the surface of the lake, as if it were a special invitation just for him. 

Without a second thought he jumped in the water with his floaties that were still on. 

"I'll save you Max!" Spacekid exclaimed as he fell. 

He landed in the water with a big splash, sinking for a split second. He felt his body move further into the depths of the water where Max was, or rather, where he was going to save Max. Suddenly, his body moved back up to the surface where he stayed, bobbing up and down. 

He was never going to save his friend! Maybe that wasn't the day for Spacekid to become the hero he was meant to be. Just before he gave up hope, he saw two familiar campers shouting at each other about the rules of chess. This was his chance.

"GUYS HELP," he screamed. "MAX FELL IN AND HE ISN'T A MERMAID! I REPEAT HE ISN'T A MERMAID AND HE'S GOING TO DROWN! HE'S IN WATER SPACE AND THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"

Soon enough, Nurf joined in on the shouting until Neil and Nikki turned around. Spacekid smiled when Nikki and Neil ran towards the dock and jumped in. Spacekid had saved the day but in his own way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
